


Snowstorm with a guardian angel

by jackgyvwer_fanart



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyvwer_fanart/pseuds/jackgyvwer_fanart
Summary: The story is primarily about friendship. Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill have an accident during a snow storm in the middle of nowhere!
Kudos: 6





	Snowstorm with a guardian angel

The snowstorm with a guardian angel

A cold, stormy winter night forces Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter to slowly make their way home to Colorado Springs. Both officers had to attend one of these boring, official Air Force events and Jack O'Neill had a drink or two, so Major Samantha Carter is behind the wheel of the car. The storm is getting fiercer. It has been snowing continuously for a few hours and the windshield wipers can no longer guarantee the necessary visibility. Fortunately, this street, or as the Colonel calls it, "a better dirt road" is hardly used. They had not seen any other car in over an hour. The two officers make the most of their situation, talk animatedly and are completely engrossed in a conversation when suddenly the car skids and Samantha Carter loses control of the vehicle. She tries in vain to regain control of the car but fails. With full force the car slides across a meadow, turns over on a small slope and finally remains in a deep trench on its side.  
Both teammates are passed out. No other vehicle can be seen in this wasteland.  
The radio is currently issuing severe weather warnings for the whole country.

After a quarter of an hour, one of the occupants moves slightly. The colonel groans, losing consciousness for a short time on and off.

"Jack!" He hears someone calling.

He keeps trying to open his eyes, but it just does not want to succeed.

"Jack, you have to wake up!" He hears that voice again.

He tries to open his eyes again and does it this time, if only briefly, but cannot see where the voice comes from. But this voice is somehow familiar to him, he knows it well, but cannot assign it to anyone now.

"Jack, you have to wake up," he hears that voice again.

Jack tries to pull himself together, opens his eyes again, at least for a few seconds. Then he loses consciousness again.

"Jack! You must wake up. Now!” Someone calls again

The man has a severe headache, struggling to open his eyes.

"But I can't," Jack whispers, dazed.

"Jack, you have to!" Calls the voice again, this time more energetically.

He opens his eyes again and tries to keep them open. As he touches the aching head with irritation, he then notices his bloody hands.

"What happened?" He asks in shock.

"You had an accident, Jack! Sam needs your help."

The irritated man looks next to him and sees Major Carter unconscious in the driver's seat. He tries to wake her up immediately by speaking. When that does not work, he tries by shaking her gently but that also has no effect.  
If only he did not have such a headache, he is barely able to think.

"Sam needs help, Jack," he hears that voice from the back seat again.

Jack turns his head and just cannot believe his eyes. He stares at the back seat, then holds his head whimpering and tries to improve his blurred vision by squinting his eyes. When he focuses on the figure in the back seat, he can see who the voice belongs to.

"Are we dead?" He asks in shock, gasping for breath.

"Jack, listen to me. Sam desperately needs help." The Air Force officer takes a while to reflect before responding.

Only now the man realizes something is wrong here. The car is on its side. He carefully opens his seat belt, which is far too tight and prevents him from breathing. With a moan, he is trying to get himself into an upright position without losing his grip. It takes a moment to find a secure hold. Everything is spinning in his head and his stomach is starting to rebel. Fortunately, the car ended up in the ditch with the passenger side up, he thinks, but the door seems hopelessly jammed, or he just does not have the strength to open the door. Its entire right side sends out stinging pain with every movement. He decides to squeeze through the window. It takes him a few tries to get out of the vehicle.  
If only he would not feel as sick. His injuries force him to crouch on the ground for some time and wait till he would feel a bit better.

The outside world was cold, wet and he barely saw his own hand in front of him, but he still tried to orient himself. But it is easier said than done. He is dizzy and must fight his nausea, which suddenly increases. As a result, he is hardly able to keep himself upright and clings helplessly to the car wreck so as not to lose his grip. But suddenly everything turns around him, he sinks to his knees, vomits, and collapses in the snow screaming in pain.  
Sometime later he regains consciousness. He somehow manages to get back on his knees and pulls himself up by the car. The blizzard lashes his face mercilessly. It takes some time to get to the trunk of the car. With a little effort he finally gets it open and rummages through it for the first aid kit.  
After a few curses that escape him after he also hits his head, which is already pounding with pain, on the trunk lid, he feels his way back blindly along the car and climbs back into it.  
Soaked and frozen, he holds his trembling hands in front of his eyes. Violent dizziness comes over him again and he cannot help but groan loudly. Every breath causes severe pain. It is certain that at least one rib is broken.

"Jack! You must help Sam! “, It sounds strictly from the back seat.

Jack O’Neill cannot move, tries to concentrate on his breathing.  
After a few minutes he slowly opens his eyes again, feels a little better and finally turns to Samantha. Thinking is hard for him!  
He takes a compress from the first-aid kit, presses it firmly onto the big wound on Sam's head.  
She must have hit her head on the steering wheel, he thinks, and tries to wrap a bandage around her head.

"Jack, Sam needs help," it echoes in his ears again.

"What do you think I'm doing here," Jack grunts toward the back seat.

He feels like his head is bursting any second now. But he must pull himself together, must take care of Sam. She relies on him. After all, they always rely on each other. Groaning, he holds his head briefly as if it would improve his symptoms, he thinks sarcastically, before carefully trying to examine the woman he secretly desires for further injuries. Usually Major Carter is rather firm in these things. He only has the most basic knowledge and he does not even want to think of it now. Externally, he can see no other major injuries.  
Cold is slowly spreading so instinctively he spread the emergency blanket over her delicate body. Every uncontrolled movement of his upper body sends unbearable stings to his chest, taking his breath every time.

"Jack, Sam desperately needs help!" Comes the voice from the back seat again.

"God, I know it. Tell me what to do! I cannot think clearly. Why am I talking to you at all? You are not real! I'm just imagining it!"

The man touches his head again, his face contorted with pain as a pounding headache tormented him. Blood runs down his face and he tries to bandage his own wound somehow.  
When he reaches into his jacket pocket, his cell phone falls into his hands. He stares at the device for a while.

"Get help," he stammered. "Why didn't I think of it earlier?"  
He could slap himself.

"You hit your head and can't think clearly," comes from the back seat.

"You wanted to tell me all the time? Very helpful!” Jack growls angrily.

He desperately tries to dial the emergency call. But the device is completely dead. He hastily rummages in Sam's pockets, looking for her phone. When he finally holds the device in his hands, he dials the emergency number again. Nothing happens here either! Both phones are not working. The impatient officer curses and climbs out of the car in despair. He himself does not know what he hopes for. The snowstorm is raging outside and seems to be slowly reaching its peak. The view is practically zero. He must admit that staying out here longer would be insane, so he decides to crawl back into the car.  
After throwing another eye to check on Samantha, he leans back, just wanting to close his damn heavy eyelids for a moment.

"Jack, you can't fall asleep. Sam needs help! “, This time the voice is closer to his ear.

Jack does not respond at first, he is so tired.

“Jack, it's too cold. Sam desperately needs help."

Annoyed, he opens his eyes and turns his head back.  
"I know it, I realize that it's cold. What do you want me to do? A fire?"

"No, you're in a car."

"Speak plain text, I don't understand your hint," grumbles Jack.  
His head is about to explode.

"Jack, try to start the car."

The stricken man thinks for a moment.  
"Oh yes, the heating. Why did not I think of this?"

"You hit your head, Jack," the voice from the back seat apologizes.

Jack takes a critical look back and rolls his eyes, but immediately regrets that when he suddenly finds himself again with a severe dizziness. He closes his eyes and holds his head until the vertigo attack is over. A wave of nausea takes away all his senses for a moment, he tries desperately to fight the feeling of vomiting. This time he succeeds.  
When his condition has improved again, he carefully climbs onto Sam and tries to start the engine. At first, he fails and the engine stutters only briefly. Jack shivers with cold. On the third try, he finally starts and turns the heater to the highest level. He turns everything else off to save gasoline. He hopes the rest of the fuel will last for a while. After a short while, the heat spreads noticeably in the car. Jack O’Neill is very worried about Sam.  
He looks for a more comfortable position again, leans back, his eyes are closed.

"Jack, don't sleep. Sam needs help!” Says the voice again.

He opens his eyes a little, if he just would not be so tired.  
"Thanks for the information. I would never have thought of that."

"You mustn't fall asleep!" He is warned.

Jack covers his ears.  
"This is not real, you are not real," he shouts, crouching in his corner and holding his head.

"Jack, listen to me. Listen! Sam needs help!"

The officer looks back in the back seat, thinking.  
The deep warmth that the heater provides makes him sleepy. He can hardly stay awake, let alone have a clear thought.  
"Okay," he finally groans, takes the cell phones out of his pocket again and dials the emergency call again. Nothing happens again this time.  
"Damn it!" Jack grunts.  
Then, with rage, he throws the devices into the other corner and buries his aching head in his hands.  
"What should I do?" He wails.

He remains in this position, not noticing that he is dozing off.

"Jack, you can't sleep! You have to wake up."

But the man hears nothing.

"Jack, you have to stay awake!" The voice sounds from the back seat, louder this time.

Jack flinches in alarm.  
"I do not sleep. I'm just resting my eyes,” he whispered.

"Sam needs your help, Jack," the voice reminds.

"Oh man, I know it, I know it. But what should I do? Can you tell me that too?” He shouts and immediately regrets it, holding his head again and closing his eyes.  
In the meantime, the pounding in his head and the nausea causing dizziness can hardly be endured. Waiting for improvement, he leans his head and waits until the world around him stops spinning. The engine suddenly stops. Jack tries to start it again, to no avail. The gasoline cannot possibly be empty, he thinks.

"Damn it, the fuel line must be damaged," he grumbles.

The icy cold is immediately noticeable, he slides closer to her worriedly and ensures that the emergency blanket covers everything from her body. He only has his jacket, and pulls the zipper all the way up and squats again in his corner, his arms carefully wrapped around his knees. He places his head on his knees. He stays there for a while before the voice reminds him that he must help Sam. Jack is desperate. All he wants is to just close his eyes for a few minutes, but he just will not leave him alone. He finally gives in, looks at Sam again, tries to speak to her  
.  
"Carter, do you hear me? Wake up! Carter, please! "  
There is no response from Sam.  
"Sam, please!" He pleads, tears forming in his eyes.

But the young woman just does not move. Jack gives up, leans close to her and crawls a bit under the emergency blanket. He is so cold now, he has no choice and tries to catch some of the warmth. He talks to her, irrelevant things, the main thing is that he talks and can keep himself awake for a while. But at some point, he is just too exhausted and falls asleep.

"Jack? Jack? Jack!” The voice calls him from the back seat again.  
But he does not respond.  
"Jack, wake up !!" it booms in his ear.  
He wakes up startled and his frightful, rapid movement makes the world around him spin again.

"Oh, God," he moans, only now is he aware of the shrill tone.  
"What's this?"

"Jack, answer the phone!" He gets in reply.

The injured man stares into the back seat when he realizes what he wants from him, tries to find the phone, takes the call.  
"Hello?" He whispers.

"Uh, hello? Isn't that Samantha Carter's connection?” Asks a surprised voice.

"May be," he replies confused.

"Can I speak to Sam?" Asks the female voice, which somehow seems familiar to him.

"No," he replies.

"No? Why not? “, The female voice wants to know.

"She doesn't wake up; I just can't wake her up. I tried. Really!” He wails.

The woman at the other end of the line is confused.  
"What? Who are you?"

"Jack. I am Jack."

"Jack O'Neill? Colonel, is it you?” Asks the voice in surprise.

"Yes, that's my name," he proudly confirms.

"Sir, it's me, Janet Fraiser."

"Doc?" He asks in relief.

"Yes sir, it's me. What happened? Where's Major Carter? Why do you have your cell phone?” It shoots out of the doctor.  
She wonders about his behavior, noticing that something is wrong.

Jack takes a while to respond to them.

"Sir, are you still there?" Asks Janet, concerned.

"Yes of course. I can't leave here; I have to stay with Carter."

Janet is getting more and more confused.  
"Where's Sam?"

"She is lying next to me here. She does not wake up, I have tried everything, believe me. And he does not let me sleep,” he reports excitedly.

Janet is beginning to worry; the whole thing strikes her as strange. She tries to process the confused information.  
"Colonel, I don't quite understand it. Sam sleeps if I understand you correctly. And there is someone else who does not let you sleep? Why? Where are you all?"

Another pause, then he answers: "Yes, he doesn't want me to sleep. I am so tired. He keeps saying I cannot sleep because Sam needs help. But I don't know what to do."

"What? Sam needs help. What happened? Where are you, Colonel?” Asks the doctor, slowly losing patience.

"I do not know. Somewhere, in the car. The snow storm. The car has started to slide. Help her! Please, she needs help,” he says in a shaky voice.  
He sounds confused.

"Colonel, are you not well? The best thing is to give me the man who will not let you sleep on the phone,” she suggests.  
Something is wrong with the colonel; she absolutely has to talk to someone who can give her more information.

"Daniel?" Jack asks.

"If his name is that, then yes, give me this Daniel," she says firmly.

She is increasingly worried; is sure something is wrong with the man  
.  
"Yes, Daniel Jackson. You know him, Doc." Janet Fraiser can hardly believe what she hears.

"Daniel is with you? Daniel Jackson? Our Daniel Jackson?”, She asks confused, not sure how to react  
.  
"Yes, he's here and keeps waking me up. It has always been annoying, but today it is particularly bad.”

Jack looks apologetically towards the back seat and grins cheekily. Daniel shakes his head.

"I can't speak to her, Jack," he says firmly.

"Why not, Daniel? But Janet wants to see you!"

The doctor hears Jack speaking, but she cannot hear a second voice.

"Doc, Daniel doesn't want to answer the phone. He says it is not possible. "

"Does he say that?" Asks Janet, concerned.  
"Sir, do you have a head injury?"

"How do you know, Doc? Wow! You are really good,” the officer bursts out.

Janet cannot help but smile.  
"It's just a guess, Colonel."

Jack apparently talks to "Daniel" again. Janet hears him talking in the background.  
"Sir?"  
Fortunately, after a while he is on the phone again.  
"Sir, what about Sam now? Is she passed out? “, She wants to know.  
She must try to get information from the man.

"Yes, all the time. Her head was bleeding profusely. I tried to wake her up, but she doesn't wake up."

She can literally feel his excitement.  
"It's okay, sir. Listen to me carefully! Now I take the phone off my ear and let her cell phone locate you, then we will know exactly where you are and help will come as soon as possible,” Janet reassures him.

"Then Daniel lets me sleep safely now. I'm so tired,” he almost whispered into the phone.

"No, sir! I want you to talk to me for so long. I still have some questions. This is important to help Major Carter. You want to help her, don't you, Colonel?" She has struck her strictest tone, knowing that is the only way she can get his attention.

Jack lets out a deep sigh. "Yes, Ma’am!"

"I'm now putting the cell phone aside for a few minutes to organize help. Do you understand that sir? Do not hang up and do not fall asleep for heaven's sake! Did you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Jack leans back slowly and closes his eyes, can hardly keep them open. His headache has now reached an unbearable level.  
"Jack, you are not allowed to sleep," it sounds again from the back seat.  
He does not respond to Daniel.  
"Jack!" Daniel shouts vigorously.

"Okay I got it. Scream not so loud. My head is already exploding,” growls Jack. His eyes are so heavy he just cannot open them

Janet Fraiser picks up her landline phone and arranges for cell phone location and rescue operations. She will also participate in the operation and will be picked up as soon as possible. Then she puts on warm, weatherproof clothing.  
It is slowly getting light and the storm has largely disappeared. While she is packing a few necessary things, she has the cell phone back on her ear and tries to contact the Air Force Colonel again.

"Colonel?” She calls into the receiver quite loudly, worried that he might have fallen asleep. At first, she hears nothing.

"You are sleeping again, Jack!" Daniel grumbles a few minutes later.

"Jack?" He calls, rather loudly this time.

At the same moment, Janet is on the phone again.  
Jack flinches in alarm and wails:  
"It's good, I'm awake!"

"It's good to hear that, Colonel," Janet replies on the phone.  
"I was a little worried that you might have fallen asleep, sir."

"Ha, it would be nice! He is not leaving me, Janet. He drives me crazy!"

"Daniel?" She asks concerned.

"Yes, who else?" He asks in surprise.

Janet is increasingly worried about the man but shows no sign of it.  
"Sir, do you think you can concentrate and answer a few questions? It would be important!"

After a short pause, he replies: "I'll try it, Doc."

"Thanks sir! First, please tell me how you feel. Are you in pain somewhere? "

"Tired Doc, tired. I would give anything for a short nap."

"I know sir, soon you can sleep, I promise you. But first, you have to help me here!"

"Can you say that to Daniel? He won't let me sleep, Janet,” Jack whispers into the phone.

"Yes, I will tell him," she promises.  
"Sir, are you in pain?" She asked again.

"My head is about to explode," he murmurs barely audibly.  
She can hear despair in his voice.

"Okay Jack, but you have to stay awake, even if it's hard. I know it is easy to say, but that's very important, sir. I want you to understand that. We will be with you soon. Does anything else hurt you? "

"I think I broke my rib."

"Good, anything else?"

Jack thinks briefly, if he thinks about it, he can say that his whole-body hurts. But he does not mention that.  
"I don't think so," he says.

"You don't think so?" She asks again.

"Jack!" It sounds warningly from the back seat.

"Stay out of it, Daniel!" Jack shouts annoyed.

"You have to tell Janet!" Orders Daniel Jackson.

"I don't have to say anything to Fraiser!" He counters.

Janet can hear Jack's "soliloquy".

"Sir? What is happening? Aren't you hiding something from me? Jack, listen to me, I need to know everything! Everything can be important, every little thing."

"Many thanks! Sneak!” Jack grumbles to the figure in the back seat.

"Sir! Does anything else hurt you?” Asks the doctor again.

"I do not know. Okay, maybe my stomach, but the headache is much worse,” he finally confesses.

"Sir, can you tell me exactly where the pain is?"

"All over."

"Sir, you have to do me a favor! Move as little as possible. Can you do that? "

"I think so, Doc," he growls softly. He is getting so incredibly tired again.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Janet wants to know.

The Colonel's eyes are closed, he is thinking.   
“We were on our way home; the snow was getting thicker and the car suddenly slipped. Then I woke up and there was blood everywhere. Carter did not move anymore and…., His voice suddenly sounds very excited.

"All right, Jack! Calm down."

"Sam, oh god, Sam. She does not move. She doesn't move,” he calls almost panicked.

"Sir, it's fine. Sir! “, She tries to calm the man down.

Jack can hardly calm down. He is getting panicky.

"Jack, you have to listen to Janet, she's talking to you," Daniel yells at him from the back seat.

Jack looks at him in shock, eventually calms down.

"Jack, are you still there?" Asks Janet, concerned.

She can no longer hear anything.

"Doc? Sam! Help her!” Jack O’Neill whimpers quietly.

"Colonel, we're going to help Sam together now! Do you understand that? You will act as my eyes. But please remember what I told you! Only move yourself and Sam as much as necessary. That is very important Sir, do you hear? "

"Yes, I know," he whispers  
.  
He feels weak but would never admit it.  
Meanwhile, the doctor is on the way to the scene of the accident in a helicopter. She only has one rescue worker with her, who will help her on site. Janet Fraiser still hopes that the local emergency services will be at the scene of the accident. The rescue operation is probably more difficult than expected. According to the fire brigade the streets are hardly accessible.  
And she is also worried about the Colonel. He seems to have a serious head injury. From afar, she can only guess how heavy it is. But the fact that the Colonel thinks Daniel Jackson is with him makes her think a lot. It has been almost three months now that Daniel is gone, dead or not dead, who knows what exactly.  
Jack is now completely exhausted. The cold is picking hard on him, and he starts to tremble heavily.

"Cold," he whispers in a trembling voice.

"I can imagine that Sir. Do you have something to keep you warm?” Asks Janet, concerned.

"Only the emergency blanket. Carter needs it,” he replies immediately.

"Jack, you have to get under the covers too. That is fine. Otherwise you freeze,” she says in a loving voice.  
How cute of him, he is wondering what others might think when he's under one blanket with Sam, even in such an emergency, Janet thinks and smiles.

"It doesn't work, Janet! What will Daniel think?” He whispers indignantly, barely audible on the phone. Janet laughs softly.

"I think he won't mind sir. Come on, lie down with her. It's an order, Colonel! "

"Yes, ma'am!"

Jack carefully crawls under the warm blanket to Sam. She does not move, he presses close to her delicate body, enjoys the closeness and the warmth that she radiates. How many times has he imagined what it would be like if he and she …………… no, he cannot even think about it! Suddenly this terrible tiredness hits him again. The warmth makes him sleepy and he can hardly keep his eyes open. His gruesome headache almost takes his mind. No matter how he positions his head, the pain just does not get better and is sometimes unbearable. He would rather do nothing than sleep.

"Jack, aren't you sleeping again?" Daniel calls warningly.

"Keep your mouth shut! Shut up finally!”, He replies frustrated.

"What?" Asks Janet.

"Not you, Doc!" Jack says quickly.

The talks that Colonel O'Neill has with Daniel make the doctor very confused.

"Sir, can we agree that from now on you will only talk to me? Please!"

"Tell him, not me. He keeps talking in between,” Jack replies.

“Let him talk, sir. From now on, you only must answer me,” Janet orders.

"Okay Doc, you're the boss," he says in a painful voice.

"Jack, you shouldn't make yourself too comfortable. You just fall asleep,” comes the voice from the back seat.  
Jack refrains from commenting, but after Daniel has asked him three more times not to close his eyes, he loses patience and turns abruptly.  
"Finally shut up, Daniel," he almost shouts and immediately holds his head with a face contorted with pain.

"Sir?"  
She does not get an answer. Jack fights a violent wave of nausea, then vomits several times. He cries out in pain, almost losing consciousness.  
Janet calls after him with concern:  
"Colonel? Sir? "  
There is no response from him for a while.

"Janet?" He whines.

"Sir, is it ok again?" She asks.

"No! That really hurt!” Jack whispers weakly.  
Pale as chalk, he lies next to the woman he has secretly loved for so many years, trying to get even closer to her. It gives him that cozy feeling of security which he has not felt in years.

"I know, but you have to hold out a little longer, sir."

"I can't do this anymore, I'm so tired!" He murmurs.

"You have to stay awake! You do not want to disregard my orders, Colonel? You know the consequences!" Says Janet sternly.  
She knows that she can only achieve her goal with absolute rigor. Even if it is difficult for her in such situations to apply the necessary hardness.

"But I can't go on," he wails.

Then Janet hears nothing more. Jack cut the connection.  
"Damn it! Colonel! “, She swears, tries to dial Sam mobile number again.  
The busy signal sounds!  
"That can't be true," she screams in frustration.

Then she comes up with an idea, takes her cell phone and dials the number on Jack's cell phone.  
"It rings," she laughs triumphantly.  
But nobody picks up.

Jack has closed his eyes, lies dozing next to Samantha Carter.

"Jack, you have to wake up," Daniels voice sounds in his ear.

"Leave me alone at last!" Whimpers Jack.

"Jack, the phone! It is Janet, she is going to be mad! You know what happens when she's mad, Jack."

He opens his eyes slightly, blinking at the man who suddenly appears close to his face.  
"I don't care!" He grunts, closing his tired eyes again. He finally falls asleep from exhaustion.

Janet Fraiser curses. "When will we reach the scene of the accident?” she asks the pilot.  
"About ten minutes, ma’am," he replies.  
Janet keeps dialing Jack's cell phone number, never giving up. But he does not answer the call. She slides nervously in her seat. On the phone, at least, she did not feel as useless as now, and could help the colonel.  
"Well, he has Daniel," she says, caught in her thoughts.  
"I'm already completely beside myself! Daniel isn't really there,” she suddenly scolds loudly, shaking her head over herself.  
The rescue worker looks a little surprised at his colleague. Janet realizes it and waves it off with a smile.

A few minutes later the scene of the accident is in sight, but they cannot land in the immediate vicinity with the helicopter and therefore they fly an additional lap. About half a kilometer away, the pilot will find a larger place to land. Janet and the rescue worker waste no time, they jump out of the helicopter as quickly as they can, grab the equipment, and start running immediately.  
It takes a while for them to get to the car. Completely out of breath, they first had to get an idea of the situation. The car wreck takes Janet's breath away for a moment. The passenger door cannot be opened, seems to be jammed. She tries to get a look inside the car, but she can't see anything. The windows are completely iced over.

"As long as the fire brigade is not here, it will be difficult to get inside the vehicle at all," the rescue worker shouts from the other side.

"Maybe we can smash the window on the passenger door," Janet thinks.

“So, I could at least try to climb in. I am quite small and will fit through the opening. Then my small size would have an advantage!”

The rescue worker agrees: "At least that's a plan!"

Then he runs back to the helipad and brings the pilot over. Both men run back as fast as their legs can carry them. The high snow complicates the whole thing.  
"This should work," the pilot calls from afar, waving with the right tool.

In no time at all, the pilot smashes the glass with the hammer, removes the glass, so that at least the doctor gets access to the car.  
Janet climbs into the wreck, tries to get an idea of the situation. It is dark in the car; the only light comes through the broken window. It smells of blood and vomit. She uses a flashlight to see more.  
Sam and the Colonel lie close together under the emergency blanket. Samantha is still buckled up in the driver's seat and Jack is practically leaning on the side of the seat. Both are not conscious. She quickly gets rid of her thick gloves, holds her breath while feeling the pulse of both.

"Thank god they live," she calls with relief.

The paramedic hands her, her bag for emergency care. To get hold of Sam at all, she must take care of the Colonel first. She tries to wake him up by speaking, but he does not react even after several attempts. She opens her bag and first puts on gloves.  
"Colonel, please open your eyes. It's me, Janet,” she calls repeatedly.  
When all attempts in this direction fail, she checks his pupils via penlight. She tries to wake him up again by shaking it gently. Again, no reaction. After a few fruitless attempts, she pinches him lightly in the upper arm. That seems to bother him, and he opens his eyes slightly.

"Leave me alone, Daniel," he gasps.

"Hey Colonel, this is Janet. Nice to keep your eyes open,” she orders him.  
He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep again.  
"Colonel?"  
She pinches him again in the upper arm, this time a little tighter.  
The injured man opens his eyes in surprise, making clear his displeasure.  
“Sir, can you tell me what your name is?"  
Jack takes a moment, looks confused in Janet's face.  
"What's your name, do you know that?" Janet asks again, not giving up.

"Yes …… .ck O'Nei… .ll", he stammered a bit incomprehensible.

"Good, Colonel." Janet smiles at him.

"Da..niel?" He asks confused.

"Daniel is not here, sir," says Janet, taking his hand in hers.  
"Colonel, can you squeeze my hand? As firmly as you can,” she demands.  
But Jack does not really respond. His eyes are closed again, he drifts. Janet pinches him again, this time tighter and until he reacts. Jack moves his hands, and tries to push Janet's hand away, a bit uncoordinated, but he is heading in the right direction.

"Daniel, leave it!" He mumbles.

"Ok sir, that's it," she smiles.

Jack frowns in confusion and immediately regrets that. In his head someone seems to be working with a jackhammer. It is just not so clear to him what that is good for.

"Sir, can you tell me where else are you in pain?"  
Jack looks at her in surprise.

"Doc?"

"Yes, sir! It's me!"

"Sam, where's Sam, what about Sam?" He suddenly asked in panic.

"Sir, Sam is right here next to you. So far, she is fine. She is stable."

Jack turns his head to the side and looks at Sam and smiles with satisfaction. Dizziness overcomes him by the sudden rotation of his head, which means he must fight again against the nausea that arises. Janet realizes immediately where his problem is.

"Sir, take a deep breath. Listen, take a deep breath. This helps!"

He takes a deep breath and can fight the nausea, but suddenly becomes damned tired again.  
Janet carefully wipes the cold sweat from his forehead and gently strokes his hair.

"Colonel, where are you in pain?" Asks Janet again.

"Daniel, leave me alone," Jack murmurs. His consciousness is now clearly cloudy again.

“Sir stay awake. That is important, Jack. So where does it hurt? Head? Isn't that right? Where else?"

"Everywhere," he whispers, barely audible.

"Okay Colonel, I'll look at that. Do not be scared. Now it might get a little cold."

Carefully, she opened the zipper of his jacket and pushed the sweater up to look at his chest and abdomen. She remembers that he complained of pain when breathing and in the abdomen and was happy not to be able to find any other external bleeding. Its entire right side is adorned with a huge hematoma.

"Okay, Sir. I also must open your pants to be able to examine you better. This will bring them some relief; your waistband is quite tight. You have a large hematoma and there is considerable swelling associated with it. I can well imagine that it causes them pain. We can only hope that you have not suffered internal bleeding."  
He breathes a sigh of relief when she opens his pants. With the stethoscope, she carefully listens to his abdomen. The man writhes. He finds the touch very uncomfortable.  
"Sir, I need to feel your chest and abdomen. It may hurt,” she warns him before taking action.  
Jack tries hard not to let out too much of his annoyance, but at some point, a few curses escape him.  
"I'm sorry! But it must be,” the doctor apologizes to her patient, who is desperately trying to regulate his strained breathing again where she is locating his broken ribs.  
Then she checks his vital signs again after he seems a little more relaxed.  
"Sir, you broke a few ribs. I would like to turn you to the right side to make breathing easier and stabilize your chest. It will hurt, but it will help as well” she says seriously.  
With some difficulty, she turns the man to his injured side. He fights back against this plan, strikes, and tries to evade Janet's measure. But the resolute doctor finally manages to get the colonel screaming in pain and gasping to the side, holding him firmly in this position until the intense pain subsides.

"That hurt like hell!" He groans.

"Yes, I know! It'll be better in a minute, I'll give you something to relieve the pain right away, ”she promises.

"Then the needles come into play!" He whispers.

"Yes sir," she grins.  
She knows his aversion to her "needles". She cannot help but laugh every time Colonel Jack O'Neill tries to squeeze out flimsy excuses before the treatments.

"Can't wait," he groans, taking it seriously this time.

She smiles and then gives him access to the pain reliever. Janet gives him an infusion to make up for the loss of fluid. Then she takes care of his head wound. Janet calls her rescue worker, who takes notes of the facts:  
“Patient is male, 52 years old, traumatic brain injury, blunt abdominal trauma, thoracic trauma. Coma index 2."  
She checks his vital signs again and passes the values on for writing down. His values are satisfactory, but the doctor continues to monitor them closely. She is worried. Jack showed clear pressure pain on the right when examining his abdomen which could indicate internal bleeding.  
His cloudy eyes looking at a fixed point are getting smaller and smaller.

"Don't fall asleep on me!" She says sternly, throwing a blanket over the trembling man.  
It is quite cold. Even Janet can feel the cold clearly through her warm clothes.  
Then she looks over at Sam with concern. She leans over the Colonel as far as she can to check Sam again. So long as the colonel cannot be moved here, she cannot really do anything about Samantha. Her values are satisfactory, but Janet is very concerned.  
"Damn, where's the local rescue workers at all?" She swears.  
For Janet it feels like an eternity every minute. She tries to keep in touch with the officer, but it becomes increasingly difficult for the man to focus on Janet. It is difficult to get the Colonel full attention any longer with his injuries which Janet knows only too well. Sometimes he is like a toddler, but that is what makes him so lovable. That is probably the reason why he gets along well with children and especially with her daughter Cassandra.  
Jack O’Neill groans.

"Sir, it won't be long before help arrives," she says to him as he tries to counter his pain with a groan.  
"The pain reliever should work slowly. It gets better, believe me."

"Daniel? Where's Daniel?" He wails.

"Daniel is not here, sir," Janet replies carefully.

" The guy probably had better plans, ," Jack hisses in pain.

"I'm here now. I'm not leaving you alone,” she says quietly and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Jack carefully turns his aching head to Sam, wanting to be able to see her. But severe dizziness and nausea hit him completely unprepared and he vomits with pain feeling like his ribs are killing him for good. The doctor cannot react that quickly either.  
Janet holds him in position as he desperately tries to move to better endure the pain. She holds the whimpering man tightly in her grip. His eyes are closed. He tries to concentrate on his breathing.  
"Oh, god," Jack gasps after feeling a little better.

"I'm giving you something to stop feeling sick," she reassures her patient.

"I just want to sleep, please," he begs as Janet carefully cleans him up.

"I know, Sir, it won't be long before you can sleep. I promise you. You are very hypothermic. Falling asleep can be life-threatening. Do you understand? Please try to stay awake,” she tries to explain and pulls the emergency blanket a little higher.

Then, they can hear sirens in the distance and a rescue helicopter.  
Minutes later, the first rescue workers are on site. The firefighters take a picture of the situation and then decide to take out the windshield to get to the injured. During this time, the doctor tries to calm the confused officer. All the tumult around him excites him and he suddenly asks for Daniel and Sam every second. When one of the firefighters appears at the window and gives Janet a large tarp to protect herself and the injured while they are working on the window, the colonel panics and tries to free himself from the tarpaulin, screaming in panic.  
Dr. Fraiser struggles to keep him in position but he tries to stand up with all his might. With good persuasion she finally makes it and the man slowly calms down. Soothing, she strokes his silver-gray hair all the time. It takes some time before the firefighters can remove the glass. Janet does not take her eyes off her patient all the time.  
He holds on tightly to her and whispers: "Daniel, Daniel."  
Janet keeps stroking his hair, then comes up with an idea.  
"Colonel, I'm going to tell you something, it's a real story. I didn't want them to ever find out!” She laughs.  
"You should listen, mister!" She warns the man who has already half closed his eyes.  
“Cassandra wrote what I think is a great essay for school. The topic was: "If I could be someone else, I would like to be ………… ..?"  
Do you want to know who she wrote her essay about? While all the other children wrote about celebrities, Cassie chose a person from her environment! And that was you, Jack. She was so proud to be able to read the essay in front of the whole school. ”  
Jack smiles with emotion.

"The little one has taste," he quips.

Janet cannot help but smile.  
"And when we get home, she still has a little issue for you, sir. But I can't tell you more."

"Anything she wants," Jack whispers.

"Better not, Colonel! Give her the little finger and she'll take your whole hand,” says Janet, rolling her eyes.

"Teenager, huh?" He asks with a grin.

Then the firefighters finished their work and removed the window. They carefully remove the tarpaulin so as not to worry the injured unnecessarily and the paramedics can finally act. They carefully lift the colonel on the stretcher and put him back on his injured side. Jack O'Neill screams briefly as the paramedics try to calm the confused colonel while they are taking care of him.

Janet can finally turn to Sam.  
"Hey honey, everything will be fine," she whispers into the unconscious Samantha.  
Then she examines the young woman as carefully as she can in the confined space. After a while she also lies on a stretcher and is brought out of the wreck.  
The next problem is the transportation of the injured to the local hospital. Only one person can be transported in the rescue helicopter. After some back and forth and detailed advice, Janet, and the emergency doctor from the rescue helicopter unanimously flight out Major Carter first. Colonel O’Neill will be taken care of on site for as long as possible. Janet stays with Jack until the helicopter is back. She hopes Sam's injuries are not nearly as severe as she suspects.  
"As soon as we arrive, I will send the helicopter back, Doctor Fraiser. It shouldn't take more than half an hour,” the doctor calls to her, then the helicopter takes off.  
Janet barely has time to think about Sam. She has to take care of Jack again, who has become very restless.

"Sir, it's all right. Sam is now on the way to the hospital. And we will be there soon,” she explains, but quickly realizes that he is confused again.

"Daniel? Daniel? ” Jack calls softly.

"Daniel is not here, sir. It is me, Janet! “, She tries to make it clear to him.

"Cold," he whispers in a trembling voice.

"I know sir. It will be better in a moment,” she promises, stroking his head again.

It should not warm him too much, should he really have internal bleeding. Heat only promotes blood circulation and he would bleed even more. She takes a second blanket and puts it on the trembling man. They have now taken him to the waiting ambulance, where Janet can take care of him until the helicopter is back.

"Jack, remember Cassie is waiting for you! She would like to ask her something. I shouldn't actually give it away yet, but under the circumstances I think she will forgive me if I make a hint,” she says, smiling, trying to distract him.  
"What is it, Doc? Should I teach her to drive?” He asks.

"Just over my dead body, sir. The way you drive! “, It bursts out of her thoughtlessly.

Jack looks at her in panic. "I couldn't do anything about the accident, really not. Sam drove. I couldn't help it,” he stammered excitedly, close to tears.

"I know sir. Sorry, I did not mean to suggest that. I am sorry Jack. I did not mean to say that, really not!” She assured him quickly and stroked his hair again soothingly.  
She could slap herself; she had not thought.  
"Cassie would like to ask if you would go to the spring festival at her school with her and me? She does not have a father like the other girls. You are what comes closest to a father and for her, a kind of hero anyway! She would be very happy to show up there with her `hero’,” she says.

"It would be an honour to me," Jack smiles before his eyes close and he falls asleep with exhaustion.

Janet takes a deep breath. The radio reports that Major Carter has arrived at the hospital and the helicopter is on the way back.  
"Thank God," she says aloud, rubbing her tired eyes.  
Her assistant pats her on the shoulder approvingly. Janet is exhausted but does not want to show anything and checks her patient's values again.  
One of the paramedics brings hot coffee to Janet and her assistant, which she gratefully accepts. Slowly she realizes how frozen she is.

"The blizzard should come back," reports the man.

"We don’t need that one," moans Janet, sipping her coffee. "I hope we'll be out of there by then," she says, rubbing her tired eyes again.

"We hope so too," replies the man.

Suddenly Jack starts trembling again. He opens his eyes with a groan.

"Ahhhhhhh, it hurts so much," he whimpers, breathing heavily  
.  
"Where are you in pain, Jack?" She asks, already guessing the answer.

"Breast," he replies, panting, it is difficult for him to speak.

Janet reacts immediately, throws back the covers, turns him on his back, opens his jacket and removes his shirt. With the stethoscope, she carefully listens to his chest. His breathing is heavy and shallow. She can only notice a reduced breathing sound on the left.  
Suddenly, Jack coughs up blood, cries out. The blood pressure drops rapidly, and his extremely cold skin looks even paler and is covered in sweat. Then the man suddenly becomes extremely restless.  
Janet is in a hurry. Responds immediately! "No! No, Jack! Do not you dare! You don’t do that to me!” She screams in panic.  
Then everything must happen quickly.

"Daddy, Daddy, come to me. I missed you so much,” Jack hears someone call.  
He sees him standing in the distance.

"Charlie?" He calls in surprise.

"Yes daddy, come to me," the child calls.

Jack does not understand the world anymore, stops as if rooted. Then he slowly walks towards the bright light in which his son is standing.

"Jack, what do you think you're doing?" Asked a familiar voice behind him suddenly.  
He turns and stares at him, thinking for a moment.

"Daniel? Charlie? I am dead!” Jack says quietly to himself.

"No Jack, it's not time yet!" Daniel calls.  
Jack takes Charlie a step further.  
"Come back to me, Jack!" Daniel demands.

"Daddy, why don't you come to me?" His little son asks with wet eyes.

"No, don't do that! Your time has not come yet. There are still important tasks waiting for you.” Daniel calls.

"Charlie, it's Charlie." Jack whispers with tears in his eyes, and takes another step forward.

"Jack, stop! Please listen to me! This is not Charlie!” Daniel shouts  
.  
"What are you talking about? I can see him, he is!” Jack murmurs, in firm belief that his son standing in front of him. Then he continues steadfastly.

"Jack!" Daniel calls after him  
.  
"You are dead, Daniel! And me too,” he shouts back angrily.

"I'm not dead, Jack!" He says seriously.

"And you’re not either! You must fight, Jack! Your life is not over yet."

"Maybe I'm tired of fighting," Jack murmurs, taking another step.

"Jack, you are needed! The Stargate program needs you! You must lead your team, Jack! They need you; the earth needs you!“ Daniel tries to convince him.

"Daddy, I forgive you. Even if it was your fault that I had to die!” Calls the boy.

Jack stares in shock at the child in front of him, feels a real stab in his heart. The first doubts arise in him. His son would never say something like that, he is sure of that.

"He's not Charlie!" Daniel whispers  
.  
Jack turns and takes a step back in Daniel's direction.

"Daddy, Daddy, where are you going? Come to me, or do you no longer love me?” The child begs, begins to cry.

Jack doesn't turn around; tears are in his eyes.

"Dad, I've forgiven you, come to me!" The boy screams.

The officer covers both ears and continues walking towards Daniel.  
When he is close enough, Daniel grabs his arm, pats him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Come with me Jack, we are waiting for you!"

Meanwhile, Janet is doing everything she can to resuscitate her patient. After a few tries, she manages to bring him back to life. It takes a while to stabilize him.  
The situation required intubation and thoracic drainage. At the same time, the doctor finally hears the rescue helicopter, and has never been so happy to hear this sound. Suddenly Jack opens his eyes, and reacts fearfully to all the cables and hoses and tries to pull them out by pulling on them.  
"Sir, calm down! Please do not touch anything,” she whispers, gently pressing his hands down again.  
Jack starts to say something, and panics when he realizes he cannot.  
"I had to intubate you, sir. You have a tube in your trachea. I know it is uncomfortable, but it does the breathing for you. Do not work against it. Just let it happen. You probably have lung injuries.”  
Tears form in his eyes, which Janet carefully dabs off as they run down his cheeks. Seconds later he closes his eyes again. The doctor has trouble holding back her own tears.  
"Everything will be fine," she whispers in his ear, wiping the moisture from her eyes.  
Minutes later, Jack is finally flown out with the rescue helicopter. Janet is now completely exhausted and happy that she can now leave the care of her patient to the rescue team. She tremble and is completely frozen. Someone gets her a warm blanket, which she gratefully accepts.

The flight to the clinic seems unreal to her. She cannot believe she really did it. A lot of things go through her mind. She watches Jack for a while and is close to tears again. In the meantime, it has started to snow again. But, luckily, they reach the clinic quickly, where they immediately take care of the seriously injured man.  
Janet sits in a corner in the waiting area and can no longer hold back her tears, making her feel a bit unprofessional. But it is her friends who have been injured and that’s not insignificant. She wonders if it were right to take Sam to the hospital first, or if it were better for the colonel to have to be flown out first. They had not made the decision easily, but afterwards, it is easy to talk about. After the doctor had caught herself again, she no longer could hold anything in the uncomfortable chairs. She decides to inquire about Sam, but no precise information can be given yet. Sam is in the middle of the operation.

Slowly she must inform her superior. She would have preferred to have waited, at least until she could have given more precise information about the current state of the officers. She picks up her phone and notifies the general. He is dismayed when he hears the whole story and immediately decides to go. The doctor is happy, and can now have someone who is just by her side, waiting with her and forcing her to stay strong.  
The wait feels like an eternity. Otherwise she is on the other side of the story, and can now understand how the others always must feel. The worst thing is this waiting and the uncertainty. She is in deep thought when a doctor finally approaches her. Sam has just been taken out of the operating room. She suffered a broken skull and an unstable pelvic fracture, also bleeding internally. The doctor is confident, and believes in a full recovery of the young woman. A small stone falls from the heart of the little doctor, and tears of relief flow down her cheeks as she smiles. The man could not tell her about the Colonel but promises to inquire about him immediately.  
Just as the doctor says goodbye to Janet, she sees a familiar figure standing in the door in the corner of her eye.

"General," she greets her manager.

"Doctor," he greets back and nods.

"Sir, it's nice to have you here," she sobs, succumbing to her feelings.

The older man stands in front of her, says nothing, and pulls her into an embrace.  
Janet does not move and is grateful for this gesture and whispers: "Thank you, sir."

After a while he releases his hug, and sits with her in the waiting area and tries to get some information out of the shaken woman.  
"Is there any news, doctor?" He asks.

“Major Carter came out of the operating room a few minutes ago. She is getting well again. There is a difficult, long recovery time ahead of her, but she is alive, she made it!” Janet tells him, again close to tears.

"That's good news. And the Colonel?” He asks carefully  
.  
"I haven't had any information so far, sir. He almost died, he almost died under my hands. He's been through so much." Now she was crying, burying her face in her hands.

"Jack is tough, doctor! He's a fighter,” he says firmly, taking the woman in his strong arms and giving her support.

"I know, sir," she sobbed, barely able to calm down.

Suddenly these terrible pictures, the horrible memories of the accident scene came up inside her. She cried bitterly.  
For a while neither spoke, they just sat next to each other and waited.

"I sent a message to Jacob. As soon as he gets through the gate, Teal'c and Jonas will come with him," said George Hammond quietly at some point.  
The silence made him nervous.

"That's good, sir," whispers Janet.

She looked exhausted to the man.  
He decided to do something good for the doctor and got her a strong, hot coffee and a sandwich.

"You should eat, doctor. You have to be hungry,” he says, handing over the coffee and sandwich  
.  
"I'm not really hungry, sir," she said, taking the coffee and blew embarrassedly into the mug so as not to scald herself.

"You have to eat something, Janet. Isn't that exactly what you always preach to our people?” He asked sternly.

She laughed, nodded, took one of the sandwiches and took a bite.  
After several hours, Colonel O’Neill’s surgery was over and one of the doctors approached her. At the same time, Jacob Carter, Teal’c, and Jonas finally arrive, and General Hammond intercepts them immediately, while Doctor Fraiser talks to the doctor to get all the necessary information about Jack’s condition.

George Hammond first tries to calm his long-time friend Jacob who is somewhat upset about his daughter, giving him all the information, he has.  
Then Janet also comes in, looks petrified, and reports what the doctor told her.

"Colonel O'Neill has survived the operation. They had to put him in an artificial coma, his injuries were more severe than first thought. He suffered a cardiac arrest during the procedure. They were able to successfully reanimate him, but his body was so stressed and irritated that he just switched off at some point, so they put him in a deep sleep. This is the only way he can relax in peace. One of his three broken ribs pierced the lung tissue and he also suffered a liver rupture. Both caused internal bleeding. His luck was that he was exposed to the freezing cold for a long time. The mild hypothermia probably prevented more bleeding."

"He must have had a guardian angel," said Jonas Quinn.

"He had, for sure!" Whispered Janet, suddenly thinking of Daniel again and smiling.

THE END


End file.
